


A Sailorman’s Hymm

by Ange-R (ElizaWinter)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaWinter/pseuds/Ange-R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crystallines waves come and go, like Arthur and his galleons. However, there is a way to remember those we love, through the vast blue of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sailorman’s Hymm

Alfred ran up the hill, the view of the vast Atlantic coast close. Occasionally, he needed to feel the clean sea breeze on his face, and let the fresh scent flood his lungs.

From that hill he could clearly observe the arrival of the ships to the port: the fishermen unloading their precious cargo, the timber ships carrying various foods. His real interest, however, was to witness the arrival of a new English fleet on the horizon, which usually consisted of huge galleons bringing men, women, and spices. On special occasions, the ships brought gifts, maps, and Arthur.

_“Can you hear it, America?”_

_Alfred looked over his head at Arthur’s big figure. England was at least a meter taller than him and he was always giving Alfred a friendly smile._

_“If you pay attention, you’ll hear my hymn.”_

_“What is a hymn, England?”_

_“It’s positive feelings expressed through words and music. Pay attention, America. Can you hear the anthem of this sailor?”_

Surveillance from the hill lasted until sunset. By nightfall, Alfred knew it would be another day without Arthur beside him.

Alfred thought this long wait could shrink if he wanted it to. While Arthur said that there was a vast amount of ocean between them, Alfred believed he could run and dive into the sea, to be one with the waves: and later, on the other side, run victorious into Arthur’s arms.

But tonight, like many others, was one more evening of nightmares. England was not close, and it was hard to sleep without a hand to scare away the bad dreams. These were long hours of solitude, deep as the sea that kept Arthur away. Alfred was sitting on the windowsill, watching the rain fall and thinking about how to lead Arthur back home.

_“Do not cry, America, especially not for me.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Arthur gently stroked his cheek. “Because it’s not necessary. The tears were not necessary when my soul was lonely, and even less so now when I have you.”_

In his dreams, Alfred heard his name. The voices calling out to him sounded like angels whispering. If Alfred could have asked for one wish, it would be to become stronger and search the ocean until he found England between the waves.

_“I like the colour of the ocean, England!” Alfred said cheerfully._

_“Why?”_

_“It has the same colour as your flag. It reminds me of you!”_

_“But have you seen the blue sky?” England bent down to the same height as the little American. Alfred watched the clear sky above them._

_“Don’t you think the sky’s colour is even more beautiful?”_

The sky was suddenly grey, and now the two were facing each other on the wooden pier. 

_Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, “I hope you listen, America, to the anthem. It will come from the shores of England. It will be the promise of one heart to another, of two souls that are united by the ocean.”_

“ _You’re coming back? You promise?”_

_Arthur smiled. “Each wave is a promise.”_

* * *

 

Alfred didn’t want to wake up, because there was a promise he kept repeating into his head. But the sun kept shining and the promise was clearer in the hill anyway, with the blissful face of the ocean in front.

_“Why do you like the ocean so much, England?” Alfred asked one day. Arthur seemed to think for a long time._

_“Because… on it, I’m free to go wherever I please. Nothing is more precious to me than that freedom.”_

Freedom. If Arthur put so much energy, so much passion, into something like freedom, it was definitely something worth experiencing. Although Arthur always refused to let him sail with him, saying it was ‘adult stuff’ or something like that. Alfred secretly kept saving the quest for freedom for later, when the time was right in his heart.

_“How does that melody go, England? The melody of the ocean.”_

_“It comes with a cool and saline breeze. Some say the sirens are the ones that transport those notes to the ear of the receiver....”_

“But it’s a little sad, England,” Alfred spoke up. He was under the shade of a large tree, and the edge of the hill overlooked the sea. “That melody. I listen, but I can’t sing it. I’m very close but I cannot grasp it.... It’s like you, England.... I know you’re close, but I cannot hold you.”

_“This tune, America, is sung as a consolation to the tears that have fallen, just as the sun rises in the morning.”_

Sometimes the sea was merely that huge blue space surrounding his territories, the vast meadows of still-virgin colours. Sometimes, when Arthur’s face appeared, the sea transformed into a cheerful space, which seemed to shine a little more in his presence (and other times, it became the saddest space, too.) The deep blue had brought Arthur, but with its ever-changing tides, it also took his ships and galleons far, far away until they were only a distant shadow on the horizon.

A long sigh left his lips while he was admiring the sea from the hill. Sometimes, in moments like this, the sea was simply a barricade.

“I think I fear of forgetting your face, England... but could it be that _you_ do not remember _me_...?”

There were many broken promises, thought Alfred. Promises to make a trip and see new places within the territories of the New World, as Arthur called his and Matthew’s lands. Promises of violin lessons, of stories about life in England. Of nights without nightmares and days without loneliness.

It had been so long since Arthur’s last visit.

 

_Forget emotions, search in the ocean, and I’ll meet you in the waves._

 

Hours later, a strong breeze suddenly woke him. Bells mingled with the rustle of the wind. It seemed to be his name on the voice of angels, a subtle but harmonious melody that overwhelmed his heart. He had to listen twice to understand, finally, the song of the ocean.

Something warm exploded within him, and his legs began to run up the small timber port. The melody grew between the fresh breeze, filling his ears, and the strange, melodious voice of the ocean moved the vessels, bringing them closer and closer to the shore.

There, on the horizon, the British ships were approaching. His happiness was immense, and in almost an instant, all was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> For fanwork of this fic and a bunch of awesome usuk stories, check out the USUK Antology in the **[usuk livejournal community!](http://usxuk.livejournal.com/2467442.html) **
> 
> Also, there is a spanish version of this **[here.](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7226570/1/La-melod%C3%ADa-del-navegante) **


End file.
